The Other Side
by Liu7
Summary: Sisi lain dari Do Kyungsoo yg baru dilihat Kim Myungsoo. . .Kyungsoo EXO and Myungsoo Infinite


Author : Liu

Title : The Other Side

Cast : Myungsoo Infinite & Kyungsoo EXO

Length : Ficlet

Gender : Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Yaoi

.

.

GinLiu present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Kyungsoo dengan sabar membacakan satu per satu pertanyaan yang ada didalam buku sejarahnya. Kalau Kyungsoo bukan orang yang sangat sangat ekstra sabar, pasti namja tampan dihadapannya itu sudah sendirian sejak tadi.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya?" Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar namja dihadapannya menjawab.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Soal nomor Sembilan tidak terpecahkan. Itu jadi tugasmu. Pertanyaa kesepuluh…"

"Do Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak bosan? Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan malam ini?"

"Pertanyaan kesepuluh. Pada tahun berapa…"

"Yaa ! Do Kyungsoo.." Namja itu berdiri dan menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Kyungsoo sempat kaget, namun tetap diam dan menatap bukunya.

"Pada tahun berapa perang saudara di Korea terjadi?" Kyungsoo menatap namja tampan dihadapannya. Namja itu menggerang kesal dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kursi.

"1950."

"Benar. Pertanyaan kesebelas…." Kyungsoo terdiam dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap namja dihadapannya. "Kim Myungsoo?"

"Hmm.." Myungsoo menanggapi panggilan Kyungsoo dengan singkat.

"Kau punya kencan?"

"Binggo. Kau memang sangat pintar Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo meraih kertas ujian milik Myungsoo dan menjawab dua puluh pertanyaan itu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Myungsoo yang terdiam sendirian. Myungsoo tersenyum cerah dan segera meninggalkan kertas ujiannya diatas meja gurunya. Myungsoo keluar dari kelasnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berjalan pelan dikoridor sekolah. Myungsoo berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluk namja mungil itu dari belakang.

"Terima kasih Do Kyungsoo…"

"Sama-sama…" Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa ekspresi dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang terkesan sangat genit disini. Astagah Kim Myungsoo…"

.

.

Myungsoo terdiam dan membayangkan sedang apa namja mungil yang tadi membantunya. Apa dia sudah tidur sekarang, Myungsoo menggeleng, pasti namja itu sedang belajar sekarang. Myungsoo tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah serius Kyungsoo saat mengajarinya materi dengan sabar walau Myungsoo tidak memperhatikan sama sekali. Tanpa sadar Myungsoo tersenyum sendiri.

"Oppa. Kau ini kenapa? Kau aneh," Myungsoo kembali kedunia dan menatap yeoja cantik dihadapannya.

"Kenapa denganku?" Myungsoo berpura-pura tidak tau dan menatap yeoja itu bingung.

"Sudah Oppa, aku mau pulang saja. Kau jadi aneh,"

Yeoja itu meraih tasnya dan berjalan menjauhi Myungsoo. Myungsoo menhela nafas kecil, siapa yang perduli yeoja itu. Myungsoo masih punya banyak sekali kekasih. Namun bayangan wajah serius Kyungsoo kembali terlintas dibenak Myungsoo.

"Aissh, ada apa denganku ini…"

.

.

Myungsoo masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan gaya santai andalannya. Myungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo sedang serius menekuni sebuah buku tebal. Myungsoo berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk dikursi depan namja manis itu.

"Yaa, Do Kyungsoo…"

"Hmm.." Sekarang Kyungsoo yang menanggapi Myungsoo singkat. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ada namja manis yang mengabaikan pesona seorang Kim Myungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita berkencan?" Siswa dalam kelas itu Nampak sangat terkejut mendengar seorang Kim Myungsoo mengajak seorang Do Kyungsoo berkencan.

"Kencan?" Kyungsoo menutup buku tebalnya dan menatap Myungsoo. "Asal kau mau kencan diperpustakaan aku mau pergi." Myungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bisa merubah tempat membosankan menjadi sebuah tempat kencan yang menarik."

"We will see."

.

.

Myungsoo nampaknya harus menarik kata-katanya lagi, dia kini sedang menguap bosan mendengar Kyungsoo bercerita tentang sejarah perang Korea. Myungsoo heran, kenapa Kyungsoo sangat fanatic pada perang Korea. Myungsoo curiga kalau Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya bunga kaktus yang terselubung dengan jubah bunga melati.

"Jadi apa menurutmu?"

"Perang yang menarik perhatianku adalah perang antara bibirmu dan bibirku." Myungsoo mengucapkan itu sambil menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah Myungsoo adalah orang yang sangat tidak sopan.

"Oh yeah?" Kyungsoo menatap Myungsoo bosan. "Yakin kau tidak akan kecanduan dengan bibirku. Atau bahkan dengan pelayananku?" Myungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup saat Kyungsoo memainkan dasi sekolah milik Myungsoo dan menggesekan kaki pendeknya pada kaki Myungsoo.

"Kyung…." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Myungsoo bersumpah baru kali ini dia gugup berhadapan dengan namja. Baru kali ini, tolong garis bawahi kata itu.

"Mmm? Kau tergoda Kim Myungsoo?" Kyungsoo makin gencar menggoda Myungsoo, bahkan Kyungsoo menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Kau tau Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan semua ini, kau yang memancingku…"

Myungsoo menarik tubuh ringan Kyungsoo naik keatas meja dan segera melumat bibir namja manis itu. Sungguh, bukan ini yang dibayangkan Kyungsoo. Dia membayangkan Myungsoo akan membawanya pergi, bukan menyerangnya disini.

"Myung,soo…" Kyungsoo mulai mendesah kecil saat Myungsoo mulai menjilati lehernya. Kyungsoo merasakan geli yang terasa nikmat disekitar lehernya.

"Pelankan suaramu sayang. nanti ada yang bisa mendnegar," Kyungsoo tidak suka didominasi. Walau dia berstatus seorang Uke, Kyungsoo tidak suka perasaan didominasi. Kyungsoo mendorong Myungsoo untuk terbaring dilantai perpustakaan.

"Kau tau Myungsoo. Kurasa aku akan menyesal sudah memperlihatkan sisi lainku padamu." Myungsoo membelai lembut punggung Kyungsoo dan berakhir meremas butt Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan lihat seberapa hebat lidahmu berkerja," Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, namun kemudian membalikan tubuh Myungsoo agar menindihnya dan kembali memasang wajah innocent khas miliknya.

"KIM MYUNGSOO…." Myungsoo menoleh dan mendapati penjaga perpustakaannya sedang menatapnya geram dan ada kilatan marah diamatanya. Myungsoo kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan mendapati Kyungsoo kini sedang Nampak ketakutan dan, hei, apa itu ada air mata dipelupuk mata Kyungsoo.

"Songsangnim, aku bisa menjelaskannya…" Myungsoo dengan cepat beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kim Myungsoo, ikut kekantor kedislipinan sekarang !"

Myungsoo mau tidak mau menuruti gurunya itu. Myungsoo sempat berbalik menatap Kyungsoo dan dibalas kerlingan nakal namja manis itu. Myungsoo bersumpah akan menghabisi Kyungsoo malam ini. Dia akan membuat namja manis itu mendesahkan namanya dengan keras. Well, kita harus lihat apa Myungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesah. Atau Kyungsoo yang akan membuat Myungsoo tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

END


End file.
